case_technologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elder scrolls 5 Skyrim(leveling up guide)
I wont spoil the rest of the game, but this introduction ought to be helpful to the beginners playing this game. After you make you character(please refer to way #2) you will have to navigate through a town called helgan while navigating you will have to avoid a dragon attacking and burning down the town when you get to a point in the town called the keep, you may either choose ralolf who is with the stormcloaks(bad guys) and a enemy to the imperials(good guys) and begin your quest with him. or you can choose hadvar who is with the imperials and start it with him. either way you will be sent to riverwood the starting town and get a specific quest from the one you choose(ralolf- is join the stormcloaks by talking to ulfric stormcloak in windhwlm(you will need to be at least level 3- 4 to get there without dying),(hadvar- join the imperial legion in solitude(once again you will want to be a good level, about 6-8 to get there). Whether you choose either one,before you can do the missions to join either fraction, you will have to go to white run and talk to the jarl(leader of whiterun) and let him know about the dragon in helgan). After you do a few missions for him you will have to fight a dragon. when you kill it you will be named the thane of skyrim(hero of skyrim). from there you can go to windhelm to join the stormcloaks or solitude to join the imperial legion. Way to level up #1(choosing and using skills) So you want to level up, well just remember this. When using skills, it means that you gain experience with them, and the more you use them the more experience you'll get. So while a certain ability or weapon may be cool, don't be surprised if it slows you down when it comes to leveling. Way to level up # 2(Pick a race for your character) Remember certain races have bonuses to experience with certain skills. For example the Altmer with Destruction Staffs, Bosmer with bows, Bretons with Light Armor, and Khajiit with Medium Armor. Decide the skill you really want to be good with and then pick creating a character with that race bonus. Way to level up #3(do quests) You can do many types of quests, the ones that give the most experience are main quests at #1, guild quests at #2, and npc quests at #3. each type varies in the experience you get towards leveling up. Way to level up #4(kill creatures) Kill many creatures to get gold, and different varities of weapons and armour(depends on enemy) you can take the armour and weapons and sell them to increase speechcraft or disenchant them to get the enchanment and put it on another weapon and raise your enchanting skill. DO NOT KILL ANYTHING MORE THAN 5 LEVELS HIGHER WITH YOU UNLESS YOU HAVE STRONG WEAPONS. Way to level up #5(smithing) If you want to level up really fast, then find a blacksmith forge and use it. What you want to have is about 1000-2000 gold(500 or more will work too but wont do that much). you want to create iron daggers, you need 1 iron ingot and 1 leather strip for this(it will cost about 29-30 gold per dagger and take about 16-20 to go up a smithing level). The other one is a steel dagger, you need 1 steel ingot, 1 leather strip, and 1 iron ingot(it will cost any where from 60-75 gold for each dagger but 1 steel dagger will bump your smithing up 2x the amount of 1 iron dagger). the iron daggers and steel daggers will up your smithing and allow you to create more armour and weapons as time goes on, and will sometimes up your level too(depends on smithing, about every 2 smithing level ups will cause your main level to bump up). These are the Perks available in the Smithing perks tree. Way to level up #6(pick a guardian stone) THE ATRONACH STONE Location: Sector 6, number 31 Effects: Ability to absorb 50% of the mana from enemy spells and mana pool increased by 50 points at a cost of 50% slower mana regeneration. Comments: Choosing this standing stone may be a good idea to a mage. Both bonuses are very helpful, even later in the game when your character becomes more powerful. The only disadvantage is that you have to deal with a slower mana regeneration, however there are many magical items which improve this process so if you find a good one you might be able to revert mana regeneration to normal state. THE SHADOW STONE Location: Sector 9, number 26 Effects: Ability to become invisible once a day for 60 seconds. Comments: This isn't a useful bonus, because you can easily make yourself invisible thanks to certain potions and magical spells. The only difference in this case is that becoming invisible using the blessing is a completely silent process. Still, you should consider choosing a more interesting bonus. THE LADY STONE Location: Sector 7, number 9 Effects: Health and stamina regeneration improved by 25%. Comments: This bonus can prove to be a very useful addition to a warrior character, not only because of the health but also because of the stamina needed to perform power attacks. The bonuses become less useful later in the game and that's when you should consider switching your affiliation to a better stone. THE LOVER STONE Location: Sector 6, number 12 Effects: All skills are learned 15% faster. Comments: This is the best standing available in the game in my opinion, mostly because it helps with improving all of types skills. This makes it much better than the stones from The Guardian Stones location, because they offer only 5% more and cover only six categories of skills. Choosing this stone can really help you in advancing to higher experience levels. THE LORD STONE Location: Sector 2, number 23 Effects: Resistance to magic increased by 25% and resistance to physical damage increased by 50 points. Comments: This is a very useful stone assuming you're not necessarily interested in choosing stones which improve the skill development. Both bonuses can be helpful, especially if you're playing as a person wearing a light armor or a mage's robe and with not too many health points at their disposal. THE MAGE STONE Location: Sector 8, number 16 Effects: Mage's skills are learned 20% faster. Comments: This stone can be found in the exact same area where The Thief Stone and The Warrior Stone are located. If you're playing as a mage, then you should consider interacting with it at the beginning of the game (preferably while travelling to Riverwood for the first time). The stone works with six categories of skills - Conjuration, Restoration, Alteration, Illusion, Destruction and Enchanting. THE STEED STONE Location: Sector 1, number 7 Effects: Weight limit increased by 100 units and all penalties caused by wearing an armor removed. Comments: This stone is a very interesting proposition for warrior characters, especially if they're wearing heavy armors. The increased weight limit allows to carry more items without having to worry about overloading the character and therefore being forced to leave some things behind. The penalty removal on the other hand has a pivotal meaning when it comes to performing fast attacks, because you won't have to sacrifice better armors to make that happen. THE RITUAL STONE Location: Sector 5, number 39 Effects: Ability to raise the dead in the area once a day so that they can start fighting alongside the main character. Comments: You should consider choosing this stone if you're playing as a character that has a weak armor rating and likes to surround himself with allied units. The best thing about the bonus provided by this stone is that it resurrects more than one dead person and that it also works on stronger beings (including the ones that can be revived using standard spells). THE APPRENTICE STONE Location: Sector 1, number 47 Effects: Ability to regenerate mana twice as fast at a cost of being twice as vulnerable to magic attacks. Comments: Choosing this stone is not a good decision, because you can improve mana regeneration using various methods and you'll almost immediately notice a huge difference caused by a reduced resistance to magic. You can consider making an exception only if your character is only a warrior-mage combo and therefore has a better defense rating. THE SERPENT STONE Location: Sector 3, number 8 Effects: Ability to paralyze a target for 5 seconds and to inflict 25 damage points once a day. Comments: The bonus provided by this stone may to prove to be useful only in the early parts of the game and only when going against much stronger enemies. It's not that great later in the campaign, because by then you'll discover better ways of paralyzing and slowing down enemy units. THE TOWER STONE Location: Sector 2, number 10 Effects: Ability to automatically open an expert lock (or worse) once a day. Comments: You may as well ignore this stone, because it won't be useful to you. The main reason is because you are allowed to open all locks you find in the game without any additional help, even if you didn't invest in any perks from the Lockpicking skill tree. Besides you still can't get your hands on the best treasures hidden in the containers with master locks. THE WARRIOR STONE Location: Sector 8, number 16 Effects: Warrior's skills are learned 20% faster. Comments: This stone can be found in the exact same area where The Thief Stone and The Mage Stone are located. If you're playing as a warrior, then you should consider interacting with it at the beginning of the game (preferably while travelling to Riverwood for the first time). The stone works with six categories of skills - Smithing, Heavy Armor, Block, One-Handed, Two-Handed and Archery. THE THIEF STONE Location: Sector 8, number 16 Effects: Thief's skills are learned 20% faster. Comments: This stone can be found in the exact same area where The Mage Stone and The Warrior Stone are located. If you're playing as a thief, then you should consider interacting with it at the beginning of the game (preferably while travelling to Riverwood for the first time). The stone works with six categories of skills - Light Armor, Sneak, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, Speech and Alchemy. Here is a video of all their locations. Way to level up #7(level up your secondary skill) You will want to spend most of your time on your primary skills, but do not miss the chance to increase some of the useful skills that might not be in your primary role description. These will also count toward your character advancing toward the next level. *A magic character could improve their Alchemy skill and make potions that restore their magicka. *A stealth character could their One-Handed skill, allowing them to perform more damaging sneak attacks. *A fighter character could improve their Enchanting skill, allowing them to give their weapons to deal magical damage. Way to level up #8(train with non playable NPC's or fight Enemy NPC's) Different characters around Skyrim can instantly improve your skills, for a fee. If you want to level up as fast as possible, make sure to get the maximum of five extra skill points for each level.You can also go to bandit hideouts and lairs to fight or you can walk around and hope to encounter a necromancer or any other enemy NPC. Way to level up #9(read books) While generally a part of any healthy lifestyle, reading books is especially beneficial in Skyrim because some books can instantly raise your level in a particular skill. Way to level up #10(use your main skills) In Skyrim, there are no experience points that you get for killing enemies. Instead, your character progresses by using skills and, when enough skills are improved, your character levels up. *To level up Lockpicking, for instance, pick locks. To level up Alchemy, make potions. To level up a combat skill (like One-Handed, Two-handed, Archery or Destruction) attack enemies with the appropriate weapons or spells. *Leveling up other skills will help you toward advancing in character levels, but spend most of your time working on your main skills and you will level up quicker.